Teen Wolf: Saison 1
by Yaoiii-fictiioonn
Summary: Teen Wolf en version Naruto arrive aujourd'hui sur vos écran. Naruto Uzumaki est un adolescent tout à fait normal. Mais c'est lors d'une expédition avec son meilleur ami Shikamaru Nara que sa vie va changer, ainsi que celle de son entourage. Rating M progressif


Alors bonjour tout le monde. Ça fait longtemps, même très longtemps que je n'ai plus posté de fiction et surtout la suite des mes fictions EN cours. Pour ceux qui me connaissent pas ou ne me reconnaissent pas je suis l'auteur de la fiction _Sexy Dance and Sing et Underworld :le commencement des temps_. J'ai alors deux bonnes et une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer.

D'abord les bonnes, alors j'ai l'intention de reprendre la fiction _**Sexy Dance and Sing,**_ et oui me revoilà de retour, et je poste cette nouvelle fiction qui est un remake de la série _**Teen Wolf**_ dont j'ai repris le titre, certains connaissent cette série j'en suis sûr et moi j'en suis une fan:). Ensuite la mauvaise est que je laisse _Undeworld : le commencement des temps _tombé, pour manque d'inspiration ;( je suis vraiment désolé pour ceux qui aimé cette fiction.

En tout cas, j'espère que cette fiction va vous plaire, vraiment. Pour ceux qui connaissent déjà la série vous verrez j'ai repris certains passage de la série et j'ai modifier d'autres.

Voilà, je vous laisse lire ce premier épisode alors et je vous dis à bientôt :) Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes et oui ça m'arrive encore d'en faire.

* * *

_**Épisode 1 : La morsure**_

Dans la forêt sinistre de Konoha, on pouvait entendre les bruits de courses des policiers et de leurs chiens à la recherche d'un corps porté disparu depuis trois jours. C'est sous la lueur de la pleine lune que la brigade se mit à chercher activement le corps encore introuvable, jusqu'à ce que...

- « Wouaf wouaf wouaf wouaf wouaf... »

L'aboiement des chiens se fit entendre. Les policiers se mirent à les suivre directement vers le lieu où c'était attroupé les chiens. Le Shérif Nara s'approcha d'un peu plus près et ce qu'il découvrit le laissa dans l'effroi.

De toute sa carrière il n'avait encore jamais vu une chose aussi horrible. Devant lui se trouvait le corps de la jeune fille disparu. Ou plutôt se trouvait la moitié du corps de la jeune fille. Cette vision laissa le reste de la brigade dans l'horreur. Une seule question vint alors à l'esprit du Shérif. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu faire ça ?

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki était un adolescent tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Il n'était pas le plus populaire de son lycée, mais il en était pas non plus le plus risé. Mais pour lui la seule chose qui le différenciait des autres adolescents, était qu'il était asthmatique. Mais sinon, comme nous le disons il était un adolescent tout à fait normal. Mais tout cela allé bientôt changer, car de nouveau événement auquel notre jeune adolescent ne s'attendrait même pas, vont bouleverser sa vie et celle de son entourage. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici ne sera rien comparé à ce qu'il allait vivre à partir de maintenant. Et c'est maintenant que ça commence.

* * *

- « Naruto, je suis rentré » cria la voix d'une femme.

Ledit Naruto descendit à toute allure les escaliers pour rejoindre la femme qui n'était autre que sa mère dans le salon.

- « Bonsoir man' »

- Bonsoir mon chéri. Je savais bien que tu ne dormais pas. Trop excité d'être à demain.

- Hum un peu. Je suis excité de pouvoir enfin me présenter en tant que joueur officiel de Basket-ball. Je vais leur montrer de quoi je suis capable. » Dit-il avec un sourire plein.

- Mais oui mon chéri et je suis tout cœur avec toi, mais pour l'instant tu devrais aller te coucher, il commence à faire tard. Moi je vais prendre une bonne douche pour détendre mes muscles, parce que toute une journée à rester debout ne fais pas de bien crois moi, ha...

- D'accord, bonne nuit man' »

- Bonne nuit mon chéri »

Naruto remonta dans sa chambre avec le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait sa mère ? Tous les deux ils pouvaient se comprendre rien qu'avec le regard. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, et puis quand bien même, mentir à sa mère était impensable, elle savait toute suite la supercherie. Mais ce qu'il lui plaisait le plus, c'était la bonne entente qu'il y avait entre sa mère et lui depuis que son père ait quitté le domaine familial.

C'est toujours avec le sourire qu'il se pencha vers son lit pour prendre entre ses mains son ensemble de basket-ball. Oui il allait tout faire pour enfin être sélectionné par le coach cette année. Plongé alors dans ces pensées, c'est un bruit étrange qui le fit sortir de sa transe. Il fronça alors les sourcils et se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien être. Il sortit de sa chambre en compagnie de sa batte de base-ball, et passa devant la chambre de sa mère où il l'entendit chantonner. Le bruit entendu ne venait pas de l'étage mais bien d'en bas. Il descendit et se dirigea vers le péron où il entendit encore plus fort le bruit étrange. C'est en ouvrant la porte qu'il découvrit le silence total, jusqu'à ce que...

- « WHAOU » cria deux voix en même temps.

- « Merde Shikamaru, mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ? J'ai bien faillit de donné un coup.

- Oui merci j'ai bien vu ça. Euh... avant de te dire pourquoi je suis la, est-ce que tu aurais l'amabilité de me donner un coup de main.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi, hein... Tu ne vois pas que je suis suspendu à ton perchoir et surtout coincé. » lui cria son ami aux oreilles.

- Rohhh ça va, je t'aide. Mais ne refais plus ça. Préviens moi par texto quand tu daigne venir me voir, ça aurait pu être ma mère à ma place et crois moi ça aurait été pire.

- Ouais, t'as raison, rien que de penser que ça aurait été ta mère me donne déjà des frissons, bouh...

- Crétin. »

Les deux adolescents se mirent à rigoler à leurs bêtises.

- « Bien, pourrais-tu me dire alors pourquoi tu es là ?

- On part en expédition.

- Quoi ?

- On part en expédition.

- Et où ça ?

- Dans la forêt. Allez viens »

Shikamaru le tira et l'embarqua avec lui, destination la forêt. C'est une fois arrivée à destination que Naruto se rendit compte de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

- Shikamaru, tu peux me dire pourquoi on est ici à une heure pareil. Si ma mère sait que j'ai fait le mur à la veille de la rentrée, elle me tue » Lui expliqua son ami

- Bon le blondinet arrête de geindre et souviens toi des deux bonnes nouvelles que je t'ai annoncé en venant ici. C'est une occasion pour nous de découvrir le reste avant les flics.

- Euh Shika, je me souviens pas que tu m'aies dis deux bonnes nouvelles. Sinon, je t'aurais pas demandé pourquoi on est là ?

- Ah oui... Hum mince t'as raison. Bien voilà j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles à t'annoncer. La première est que mon père et sa brigade on trouvé le corps de la jeune filles disparu, mais juste la moitié du corps c'est-à-dire le bas du corps. C'est pas énorme. La deuxième nouvelle est que nous on va...

- Non non non non, c'est pas énorme, c'est dégoûtant et horrible tu veux dire et ne me dis pas que tu veux …..

- Eh si mon vieux. Allez viens de quoi t'as peur. Ça peut être fun. T'imagine. Découvrir un corps, ou plutôt la moitié d'un corps dans la forêt. Ha, comme dans les films d'horreur.

- Tu commences à me faire peur Shika.

- Mais non Naruto, allez viens fais pas ton trouillard.

- Trouillard ? Moi ? Pff... n'importe quoi. C'est bon y va. Mais on ne met pas notre vie. Oublie pas que demain...

- Ouais, ouais, c'est la rentrée. C'est bon relax, respire un coup. On tente de le trouver et si on le trouve pas ben on rentre ça te va ?

- Ok, ben allons-y alors.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure que les deux amis ratissaient la forêt sombre et silencieuse. Shikamaru marchait très vite laissant sans le vouloir Naruto derrière lui qui avait du mal à le suivre mais surtout à reprendre son souffle.

- « Shika, s'il te plaît, attends !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Juste deux secondes. »

Il sortit son inhalateur de sa poche pour reprendre un peu de souffle. Avec ses conneries, un jour son ami allait le tuer. Il sortit de sa rêverie, par son ami qui le tira vers le sol.

- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'...

- Chut, regarde devant toi. »

Devant eux se trouvait les policiers accompagnés de leurs fidèles compagnons. Shika ne restant pas en place, se leva et trottina plus proche d'eux contre les recommandations de son ami.

L'un des chiens se mit à aboyer et à courir vers Shikamaru qui refit demi tour, mais c'était sans compter la vitesse de l'animal qui l'aplatit au sol directement, l'empêchant ainsi de s'enfuir plus loin. Naruto se releva et se cacha alors derrière l'un des gros arbres, retenant son souffle.

Deux policiers releva prestement Shikamaru qui baissa les yeux devant l'homme qui lui fit alors face.

- « C'est bon, laissez, cet énergumène est à moi. Viens là toi. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ici et où est Naruto, parce que je présume qu'il est avec toi, hum ?

- Euh..non non je suis tout seul. »

Ne le croyant pas du tout, le Shérif Nara se mit à crier le nom de son ami.

- « Naruto. Naruto. Je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi. »

Ne voyant rien venir, il déclara forfait et embarqua par le coup son tendre enfant.

- « Aille, aille... Pa' je peux...je peux tout t'expliquer..

- On verra ça plus tard, jeune homme. »

Naruto les regarda alors partir et souffla un bon coup lorsque ceux-ci n'étaient plus en vue. Il se mit alors à pester fortement contre son ami pour l'avoir embarquer dans une merde pareil. Il doit refaire le chemin seul maintenant. Demain il allait lui en faire baver, foi d'un Uzumaki.

Il se mit en action et tenta de retrouver son chemin, ce qui était chose perdue vu qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Il entendit un bruit étrange derrière lui, puis un grognement. Pris de panique, il se mit à courir à toute vitesse se retournant tant à autre pour voir ce qui le suivait.

Ne faisant pas attention là où il marchait, il se prit les pieds dans des branches et déboula avec force dans un petit précipice. Il se releva tant bien que mal, respirant fortement, le souffle saccadé. Il sortit son inhalateur et le porta à sa bouche, mais alors qu'il porta son regard autour de lui il tomba sur une chose épouvantable, de peur il se mit à crier et à reprendre sa course alors qu'il sentit tout d'un coup le sol tremblé. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il se retourna pour voir arriver vers lui un troupeau de biches paniquées, foncé droit sur lui. Il se coucha immédiatement sur le sol et se mit en positon fœtal laissant le troupeau passer par-dessus et à coté de lui, le blessant légèrement.

Se relevant, il fit face alors à quelques mètres de lui, à deux yeux rouges qui le fixaient. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir que l'étrange bête l'attaqua, en le mordant sauvagement. De douleur, Naruto se mit à crier, hurler, alors que la bête s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.

C'est blessé et en panique que Naruto se retrouva au milieu de la route. Il souleva son sweet pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Et ce qu'il vit le laissa dans l'horreur. Une énorme morsure lui mangeait tout le côté droit.

* * *

Fin de l'épisode. A très bientôt pour le prochain :)

Avis ?


End file.
